Tough Little Boys
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the third story to the series including "All Our Dreams Are Coming True" and "True Love Always". The is life of Leyton and Naley's son's James and Jayden. Jayden loves Sierra, but who will she choose?
1. Boys Turn Into Men

Peyton Scott was sitting in bed watching Charmed when she felt wetness beneath her. "LUKE! LUCAS! LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" She called when he didn't answer her.

"What?" Lucas asked as he ran into the room. "Peyt, what's wrong?" He questioned concerned.

"It's time." Peyton told her husband with a smile. Lucas smiled wider than ever. In a flash he grabbed all three bags, one for his wife, and one for each of the twins.

"I'm back; let's get you in the car." He said as he led his wife to the passenger seat of the Comet.

"Luke, call everyone." Peyton reminded him.

"Already on it." He whispered as his cell rang. "Brooke, hi….yeah, we're on our way, meet us there and call Naley for us, thanks pretty girl…See you soon." He ended the call as he closed his flip phone. As they entered the hospital, Peyton was wheeled into the DR in a wheelchair as Lucas put on his scrubs. Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Bella, Ellie, and a very pissed off Jayden waited in the waiting room.

**X-x-x**

"You did great baby." Lucas whispered as he looked at his second son, and then stole a look at his third daughter.

**X-x-x**

"They all did amazing." He told their friends as he approached them. Haley smiled. "Can we see them?" asked Brooke, Ellie, Bella, and Haley as the proud father nodded. "Everyone, come on." He added and all their friends followed.

"Lucas, no more kids." Peyton said sternly as he re-entered the room. Haley laughed.

"He does have a tendency to create twins, doesn't he?" Haley asked rhetorically.

"What are their names?" asked a curious Brooke.

"This is Ryden Anna Scott and he is Brayden Keith Scott." Lucas answered. Brooke smiled showing her gorgeous dimples. Jayden stormed out of the room. Nathan shared a glance with Lucas and they nodded once firmly. Nathan followed Jayden out to tend to him.

"What's up J. Scott?" Nathan asked his nephew.

"I just couldn't be in there anymore, not with the situation I'm in Uncle Nathan, I want; I just want things to be different." He whispered.

"Listen Jay, I get it. I really do, but I think you, Sierra and James need to sit down and talk this out." He told the young teenager wisely.

"I can't sit next to him without wanting to pummel him." Jayden spat. Nathan nodded solemnly, understanding his nephew's anger. Nathan and Jayden walked back into the hospital room.

"I'm sorry Jay, I really am, but I hope you can still love your brother and sister." Peyton whispered devastated – none of her kid's had ever shown resentment to their siblings after birth.

"No, mom…It's not Ryden and Brayden, I love them. As a matter of fact, can I hold him?" Jayden asked gesturing to his younger brother in his mother's arm. Peyton smiled.

Of course you can."

**X-x-x**

It was two days later and James and Jayden had agreed to meet Sierra at the river court to talk. "Hey guys." greeted a very pregnant Sierra.

"Hi Sia." said Jayden.

"So?" questioned James. "What you guys think we should do?"

"Considering you should have thought of that BEFORE you slept with my girlfriend, you tell us hotshot." Jayden spat extremely angry.

"Jay, please don't blame him, it takes two to tango." Sierra spoke gently.

"Sorry Sia." Jayden whispered. "I just, I love you, and I don't want this to ruin us, but I want James to take responsibility for his actions too, you know?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"So do I." Came a new voice, that of Haley James Scott.

"Hey Aunt Haley." Jayden spoke nervously.

"Jayden, I know you love Sierra, but I think James should follow through with what he started. I'm not saying this is going to be easy, because it won't. I know what it feels like to be in love, but I also know this ass named Dan Scott, and I know James, like his father, never wants to become that man." Haley spoke solely to Jayden. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she walked away, head bowed.

"Thanks Aunt Haley." Jayden whispered in the darkness. "Oh, and Jamie…I agree with Aunt Haley. Take care of them, they're your family now, just know I'll always be around for them too." He spoke with confidence as he made the hardest decision of his young life. "I'll always love you Sia." He added as he stalked away.

**X-x-x**

A couple days had passed and now Sierra was lying in a hospital bed ready to deliver her child. Her and James had discussed the child's name, and they both decided, since he gave up so much and loved her, Jayden should help Sierra pick the baby's name. As the doctor placed the small bundle in a blue blanket in her arms, Sierra whispered, "Welcome to the world Aiden Sawyer Scott."

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter of **_Tough Little Boys_. **Just so you know this story will be about the struggle of where both men fit into this young mother's life. Any reviews are welcome. **


	2. James, Or Jayden?

Sierra sat with Aiden cradled in her arms. She stood when she heard a knock at the door. "Hi Jay." She spoke nervously.

"Hey Sia." Jayden responded. "I just wanted to invite you to my parents' house for dinner, they suggested you bring Aiden since Ryden and Brayden will be there." He explained.

"We'd love to." Sierra whispered.

**X-x-x**

Later that night, Jayden was helping Peyton make dinner when there's a knock at the door. Brooke answers it and is happy to see Sierra with Aiden on her hip. "Hey S. Scott." Brooke laughs. "Come in." Sierra follows Brooke into the kitchen.

"Hi Jay." She greets her boyfriend.

"Hey Sia, what did Aunt Brooke call you?" He asks curiously as he laughs nervously.

"S. Scott." Sierra answered Jayden as redness creeped onto her cheeks. Peyton laughs.

"Don't worry Sia; Brooke called me P. Scott in high school too."

"PEYTON!" Brooke complains. "We swore we'd never bring that up again!" Peyton laughed again.

"We were eight Brooke relax." Lucas chuckles.

"So, I see the crush was mutual even then." He boasted so everyone could hear.

"Dad." Jayden protested, rolling his eyes. All the adults laughed.

"Jay?" Sierra spoke. "Aiden doesn't need the same life your father had. What he needs are two parents that love him and each other the world over. So, that being said, I want you to be Aiden's father Jayden Sawyer Scott." Sierra found herself whispering as she finished. "I love you."

***The End!***


End file.
